


one single glimpse of relief

by sykkunohusband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sykkuno just wants corpse's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkunohusband/pseuds/sykkunohusband
Summary: “Baby,” Corpse groaned when two hands traced a path down his chest, his back suddenly warmed by another body pressing against his own. “I have work to do.”Corpse is trying to work on his new merch design and Sykkuno is needy for his boyfriend's attention.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 734





	one single glimpse of relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kklove264](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklove264/gifts).



> This was based on a request from @kklove264! It may not be smutty as I expected it to turn out but I still hope you like it!
> 
> This fanfic is based on real people. Do not link this fic to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. Please, do not repost on another site. If either person is uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down.

“Baby,” Corpse groaned when two hands traced a path down his chest, his back suddenly warmed by another body pressing against his own. “I have work to do.”

Corpse was always busy with something and while it served as a good distraction when he was still alone in his apartment, unable to leave, it only served as a wedge between him and the comfort of his bed where Sykkuno had laid for the past couple of hours. He heard the patting of feet coming closer and he could have stopped him but maybe he liked being distracted, liked feeling needed by someone.

He continued to stare at the design for his new merch collection as Sykkuno hummed in his ear, his hands making their way up Corpse’s chest again. Corpse had always loved his hands; they were smaller than his own and softer too. He took them in his own often, to play with them, to hold them down. Now, however, he took them in his own to stop their torturous path from continuing. “Another hour,” he promised.

“You said that an hour ago,” Sykkuno replied and Corpse could hear the pout in his voice. He couldn’t help but tilt his head back when Sykkuno touched his chin ever so lightly. “I miss you,” Sykkuno whispered against his lips before kissing him oh so softly.

Corpse let out a groan when he pushed Sykkuno down more with a gentle hand in his hair, tangling between the soft strands. He claimed Sykkuno’s lips more deeply and he already knew he had lost right then and there. 

He could feel a smirk tugging at Sykkuno’s lips, a quiet victory.

“I need to get this done,” Corpse said apologetically once they pulled away. It was a last attempt at getting things done, pushing Sykkuno away one last time so he could tick another task off his to-do list. He could feel Sykkuno tense a little before pulling away slightly and when Corpse turned he immediately relented. He couldn’t bear to see his boyfriend’s fallen face, the way he slumped back a little, acceptance written in the way he released his hands from Corpse.

Corpse knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate but he tugged Sykkuno onto his lap anyway, holding him close as he made adjustments to the design, distracted by the way Sykkuno played with his hoodie, then traced kisses over his cheek, his jaw.

“Sy…” Corpse sighed and tangled his hand in Sykkuno’s hair, tugging him back a little. “You’re a menace.”

“I’m  _ your _ menace,” Sykkuno responded cheekily before sucking softly on Corpse’s neck and lord help him, he wasn’t able to resist when Sykkuno leaned up to kiss him again. 

Corpse looked at his merch design for a second longer before saving his progress and closing the lid of his laptop. “You win,” he sighed into Sykkuno’s hair, smiling a little when Sykkuno let out a small cheer.

The happiness in Sykkuno’s eyes as he was led to their bed, Sykkuno’s hand in his own to tug him onto the mattress, the sheets being pulled over the both of them was worth the loss of time. He could always finish his task another day but time with Sykkuno was scarce due to their sometimes clashing schedules and this was something he truly didn’t want to miss.

Corpse held his arms open as Sykkuno rearranged himself against his chest and Corpse once again marvelled at how easy it was, how well they fit together. He never thought he would get to have this with anyone, the ease with which they had stumbled through their relationship, the comfort which they found in each other. 

“You’re thinking again,” Sykkuno said and reached up to smooth out the frown lines of Corpse’s forehead, his touch soft and gentle as always. Corpse took his hand to press a kiss to the palm, looking up at Sykkuno with eyes that must betray the love he felt for this man,

“Only good things,” Corpse promised and bend down to kiss Sykkuno until his face relaxed completely. “I’m very lucky to have you.”

Sykkuno shook his head stubbornly which made Corpse laugh. The way Sykkuno looked up to him then, his fingers pressed against Corpse’s smile reverently, was enough to set his body on fire. “ _ I’m  _ very lucky to have you.”

And that was Sykkuno; sweet and caring and unaware of the brightness he brought to people’s lives, oblivious to the impact he had on those around him. 

“Maybe we’re lucky to have each other,” Corpse shrugged and tugged Sykkuno closer until he couldn’t tell anymore where he began and Sykkuno ended. 

Sykkuno hummed softly and pressed his nose where Corpse’s neck and shoulder met, gracing the spot with a soft kiss before relaxing into the skin as he inhaled, the stress flowing out of his body. Corpse didn’t think his mere scent or his presence would have that effect on anybody but Sykkuno was set on proving him wrong, even if it wasn’t consciously done.

“I’ll have more time after the merch release,” Corpse promised and brushed through Sykkuno’s hair, scratching a little at the scalp which made Sykkuno stretch in a way that was very catlike. Corpse couldn’t help but smile.

“I know,” Sykkuno said as he took Corpse’s hand in his own, playing with the rings adorning his fingers. “You’re overworking yourself still. I mean, music, streaming, merch. It’s too much for anyone.”

Corpse nodded. He knew he was pushing it, he could feel it in the ache that settled in his bones, only slightly soothed by Sykkuno’s warmth surrounding him every night. “I know,” Corpse echoed and sighed a little. “Maybe I’m afraid I’ll be forgotten if I don’t do all of this.”

“Nobody will be able to forget about you,” Sykkuno said earnestly and finally looked up at him again, genuine concern shining in his eyes. “I would never be able to forget you. We don’t know where life will take us but I won’t forget you even if I’m a hundred years old.”

“You don’t mean that,” Corpse said with a slightly bitter laugh, swallowing hard when Sykkuno took his chin between his nimble fingers, holding his head still so he had no other choice but to look at him. 

“I mean that,” Sykkuno assured him like he assured Corpse about a lot of things he was insecure about. “You’ve impacted me and you’ve impacted a lot of other people as well. You’ll stay ‘relevant’ for as long as you’re here and beyond. But we do need you alive, Corpse. We need you at the healthiest you can be and the most rested you can get.”

Corpse let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Though it had been a long-running joke between him and his fans that he should take more breaks and sleep more, he never truly took the advice to do so. But Sykkuno had wrapped himself around Corpse completely, already breathing a little deeper than he had before.

And finally, after months of stubbornness and struggling to do too much in a day than humanly possible, he finally let his eyes slip shut and rest in the arms of the person he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://corpseykkuno.tumblr.com/) too.
> 
> If you have a request for a Corpsekkuno fic I would be more than happy to write it so let me know either here or on Tumblr if you have one!


End file.
